


Down The Wormhole

by Cyberfox277



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bulma goes to Vegetasei, Bulma is a boss not a slave, Cultural Differences, Eventual Happy Ending, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Sex, Tail Sex, The Saiyans don't come to Earth, Vegeta IV is king, Vegeta pulls a Gohan stunt and blows everything up when Freeza kills his father, Vegetasei still exists
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:56:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23474299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyberfox277/pseuds/Cyberfox277
Summary: Bulma was bored, she'd just broken up with Yamcha yet again, all her friends were gone to live their own lives and she was all alone. When Tights published a new book with some Galactic Patrol technology, Bulma came up with the idea to build a spaceship to use that, only the adventure took her far beyond of what she was expecting when she went down a wormhole and found herself in another part of the galaxy. What will she find there?
Relationships: Bardock/Gine (Dragon Ball), Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 299





	1. Lost in space

Bulma groaned in pain as the first sound waves reached her ears, her head was pounding so much she felt like it was going to explode, and those angry shrieks were just too much for her to handle at the moment. She covered her ears with her hands and tried to muffle the sound. She shifted in whatever she was lying upon but it didn't help at all, the noise continued and she couldn't continue to doze off anymore. She tentatively tried to open her eyes, but it was so much brighter than she'd expected, that she quickly closed them up again. Just as she did so, there was the sound of a slide door opening, sudden silence, someone yelling harshly, some sort of an electrical buzz and the slide door closed up again. She gasped in relief at the sudden silence but she also heard the sobbing, and began to wonder what was going on despite her pounding head.

She almost dreaded to open her eyes again, but the scientist in her knew what she'd find out judging by the sounds. She tried to open her eyes again, and this time the light wasn't so bright so she could actually see something, before she closed them again. _Dark gray metal walls and a door with... bars?_ They were all locked up in a cage. _Of course. What else? Some holiday resource somewhere?_ She thought to herself with a sigh. In that quick glimpse she'd seen more women, some were sitting on some sort of benches around the walls, like the one she was lying on. And some were sitting on the floor but they were all locked up.

Bulma took a deep breath, trying to remember, she was so numb she couldn't even remember who she was or how she'd gotten in here. She rubbed her forehead as she tried to ease out the pain, and to think clearly even though it was really hard to do so under such circumstances. She took a couple of more deep breaths as she tried to concentrate. _Do it in small steps, start with who you are and then move from there, now think!_ She ordered herself keeping her eyes closed. Her head still pounded so much it was really a small wonder she could think at all.

_OK, let's see..._ She thought to herself. _I'm Bulma Briefs, I'm a scientist. My father is an inventor, the greatest inventor in the world, the head of the Capsule Corps. and we're one of the wealthiest families on Earth, but despite all that I was bored and wanted some adventure._ She almost chuckled at that, she certainly had gotten more adventure than she'd bargained for. She grimaced as she remembered breaking up with Yamcha yet again. _Maybe that's what triggered my resolve to leave Earth and explore space?_ She questioned herself. _After all, how many times did we break up and make up again?_ She frowned for a minute then shrugged it off, she was certain it had been more times than she could remember.

There was silence once again, the sobbing had subsided, so she could concentrate on what she'd been trying to think once again. _It was after my sister, Tights, published her new book and I've read it that I came up with this new idea for a spaceship. All the people took it as science fiction, of course, but I knew better, after all I've met a Galactic Patrolman when I was only five, and I've even fixed up his ship._ Bulma moaned in pain, she only wished this pounding in her head would go away so she could think more clearly.

_That's right._ Bulma told herself when she managed to concentrate once again. _I remember leaving the Earth to test my new spaceship. My parents were a little concerned about my new adventure, but didn't try to stop me. I promised them I'd turn back once I got to Pluto but my ship was so much faster than I'd anticipated and I was having so much fun that I've carried on._ She remembered seeing one dwarf planet after another even though the light was getting dimmer until she found a singularly in space. That was some strange looking thing, she'd never seen anything like it, but when she went to investigate it, she was pulled back and she ended up in an unfamiliar place. Her navigation instruments didn't work anymore, and a strange spaceship coming out of nowhere captured her ship in a web of energy, like a spider would catch a fly.

Bulma opened her eyes wide when she realized what had happened. _I guess the theory is true then, it's like when Alice went down a rabbit hole, only I went down a wormhole._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dragon Ball belongs to Mr. Akira Toriyama and/or Toei Animation, I'm just borrowing the characters for fun and I'll return them at the end of the story relatively unharmed.
> 
> I know this chapter is kind of small, amazingly so 😄 I don't think I've even managed to write such a small chapter before LOL But it's just the intro, the next one will be a lot bigger 😉


	2. Inside the cage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bulma went down a wormhole, she was captured by an alien ship and finds herself trapped inside a cage, what will she find there?

_I must have passed out again, or dozed off or whatever._ Bulma thought when she opened up her eyes again, realizing that this time she was feeling a little better, at least the pounding in her head had somehow subsided, and she could bear to sit up and study her surroundings. _I'm not sure I'm going to like what I'll find out, but it's not like I have a choice, now do I?_ She told herself as she tentatively made an attempt to sit up on whatever hard surface she'd been lying on.

She froze in shock when she managed to get into a sitting position, and caught a glimpse of the thing that was watching her from the other side of the room. _It almost looks like a giant ant. Just how many legs does an ant have anyway?_ She wondered, trying frantically to distract herself from the view and to switch into the scientific side of her, it wouldn't sit well with the other prisoners if she started to scream in panic at the sight. _Six, that's right, and two are on the ground like a human would sit down, two are hanging up in the air and apparently the other two are its hands... pincer-like hands._ She gulped as she studied the creature before her while she tried not to make a disgusted face.

“Whyzz are you zzstaring at mezz, humanoidzzz?” The giant ant lookalike creature asked her with what looked like an angry glare, but Bulma couldn't tell for sure, she really wasn't an expert reading bug-like creatures features.

“I'm sorry, but I'm not from around here and I've never seen anyone like you.” She answered automatically, but soon gasped in shock, her eyes wide as saucers, when she realized she was 'talking' to that thing. “And how do you know my language?” She was distracted by a soft laugh coming from the bug-like creature's left, and side-glanced at her suspiciously. _Don't tell me she also understood what I've just said._ Bulma thought to herself as she turned her head to take a full look at the laughing female, and her breath caught in her throat when she saw her.

“I assume they've installed a galactic standard translation chip on you.” The strange looking female explained, her light purple skin and what looked like green seaweed hair wasn't that hard to get used to, but her soulless black holes instead of eyes, with no iris or pupils, was something completely different.

Bulma frowned at the strange looking female's words. _They've installed a galactic standard translation chip on 'me'? In my brain? No wonder I've been having one of those headaches._ She thought to herself as she frantically moved her hands up to check her head, she hissed in pain when her hands touched a sore spot, and she was shocked beyond belief when she found out there was actually a shaved spot on her scalp. _Those fucking bastards! They'd actually dared to touch my hair?_ She gritted her teeth angrily at that. _I'm going to kill them all for this!_

“Don't touch it!” The strange looking female warned, oblivious to why Bulma was so angry. “I doubt they've bothered to use anesthesia. Besides it's just sort of a software program, which translates all the languages in your brain. Freeza might have been a suspicious paranoid bastard when he invented it but it's so useful everybody just kept using it.” She shrugged looking at the bug-like creature. “We all have one, even her. It's no big deal.”

Bulma frowned thinking at that, wondering what the strange female was talking about. “Freeza? Who's Freeza?” After the way all the occupants in the room, even the females cowering up in a corner looked up at her, she suspected she'd asked a really dumb question.

“Freezazz waszz a murdererzzz.” The ant-like creature hissed at her from across the room. “And you lookzz like one of the Saiyanzzz humanoidzzz murdererzzz of hiszzz.”

“I agree that there's some resemblance but she's too weak to be a Saiyan, she lacks muscle tone, and Saiyans don't have blue hair. Have you ever seen a Saiyan before?” The strange female pointed out to the ant-like creature on her right and got only a defensive hiss as response. “Don't mind her, she has a very simple mind.” The light purple female told Bulma with what looked like a reassuring smile.

Bulma smiled tentatively at that, she was still really uncomfortable with that strange looking alien but she seemed friendly enough. “It's probably a really dumb question, but what's a Saiyan?”

The alien actually chucked at that, looking at her with her strange black eyes. “I suppose I shouldn't be too surprised at your question, when you didn't know who Freeza was.” She shook her head amused before she explained. “Freeza was a tyrant, he terrorized the whole galaxy, but the king of the Saiyans managed to finish him off some time ago. You're not from around here, are you?” She asked remembering her previous comment to the bug-like creature. “Where are you from?”

“From another part of the galaxy, I assume?” Bulma deflected the strange alien's question with a question of her own, while she kept thinking about all this new information, it was a lot to take in. _We thought we were alone in the universe but there was a tyrant terrorizing the whole galaxy this whole time? How did we escape that?_ “I have no idea where I am, in one moment I was exploring another part of the galaxy and in another I was right here. I fell through a wormhole, you know what that is? A tunnel between two separate points in the galaxy?” Bulma tried to explain wondering if this strange looking alien had any idea what she was talking about.

The strange looking alien frowned in what looked like confusion for a moment, before she returned her attention back to Bulma. “I know what that is. You've created a wormhole?”

Bulma shook her head, while she checked her pockets and wasn't too surprised to find them all empty. “No, I just accidentally fell through one while I was investigating it, I just got pulled in.” She smiled despite herself, when she remembered she'd managed to hide all her capsules in a secret stash in her spaceship, just before she was taken prisoner. _They won't be able to get their filthy hands on my stuff. Am I clever or what?_ Her smile faded when she realized there was a major thing she had overlooked. _So just how do I get the hell out of here and get to my ship?_

“You accidentally fell down a wormhole?” The strange looking alien lowered her head and chuckled softly while she shook her head in amusement, before she looked back at Bulma again. “I'm Meral, by the way, I'm from planet Takara.”

“I'm Bulma, and I doubt you've heard of my planet anyway.” She answered back nodding at her politely without elaborating, she was beginning to suspect those females cowering up in a corner where just giving those two, the bug-lady and her, a wide berth. After all, she had some other females sitting on the bench on this side of the room near her, they were giving her some space but not the whole wall bench. _Does it have anything to do with those angry shrieks I've heard when I was only half wake?_ She wondered while she studied the green seaweed haired creature in silence, she was wearing a strange looking dark blue dress that covered her completely. Bulma couldn't see how her hands or legs looked like, and she was beginning to question herself if the strange looking female even had anything resembling a human being under that, when she jumped at an unfamiliar sound. “What the hell is that?” She asked, looking around trying to find out where that strange sound came from.

The strange looking creature she'd been talking to didn't bother to answer, she appeared to be a little taken aback by her answer, so Bulma turned her head to her right to look at her side of the bench and found another female watching her with interest. Bulma could see she was incredibly thin as she only wore a short light green dress, but she definitely looked more human-like than the other aliens she'd been talking to across the room. She had a single white-haired long braid over one shoulder, and her face was yellowish but the expression in her sweet deep yellow eyes was captivating. “They're just capturing another ship.” She said in a soft voice, barely audible above the sound that seemed to come from deep down inside the ship.

Bulma gasped in shock, her memory coming back in full force, she now remembered the exact details of when that strange spaceship had come out of nowhere to capture her ship in a web of energy and her struggle to get rid of it, but she'd been unable to do so. She flinched when she also remembered she had probably blown up her engines while trying to escape. _I'm screwed, just how the hell am I going to escape this ship if my own ship doesn't work anymore?_ She made a disgusted face at the memory, remembering once she'd opened up the door to her ship to prevent further damage, she'd been caught up by some green slimy frog-like creatures. _They shot some electrical thing at me and I've lost consciousness._ She checked her clothes utterly disgusted wondering if they had dared to put their slimy hands on her, but apparently everything was in order, she heaved a deep sigh of relief before she asked the female on her right. “Just what are those green slimy things? And where are they taking us?”

“Who knows? Maybe some of the remainders of Freeza's army who turned into enslaving pirates? And they're probably taking us to Arcose.” The white-haired female replied with a long unhappy sigh. “The Arcosians don't have a problem with what or who they deal with as long as it profits them, but that's a long story.” She hesitated for a moment but then decided to elaborate. “I wish the Saiyans would finish them off, but so far they haven't.”

“Who? The enslaving pirates or the Arcosians?” Bulma asked slightly confused while she registered that word again, 'the Saiyans', they seemed to be the bosses around this side of the galaxy. The white-haired female ignored her, she seemed too surprised that the strange noise had been going on for so long while they talked. “It usually doesn't take this long.” She told Bulma with a reassuring smile when her gaze returned from the dark gray ceiling of their cage and she noticed the blue-haired woman was looking at her questioningly. “I wonder what they're trying to get.”

“Don't ask me, how should I know? I'm not even from around here.” Bulma smiled despite the situation she was in.

“So I've heard, Bulma from I doubt you've heard of my planet anyway.” She covered her mouth with an incredible small hand and snickered softly for a short moment before she composed herself. “I'm Yomogizoku by the way, Mogi for short, and I'm from planet Kaen. This is my sister Sumire.” She indicated another thin female on her right with light purple skin and darker purple hair, she sighed when her sister only looked down and didn't dare to look at Bulma. “She's not rude, she's just shy.” She explained before she looked uneasily at the dark gray ceiling of their cage again as the strange noise still kept going.

Bulma could tell it wasn't just Mogi that was beginning to look concerned, all the other females were also looking up like they could see anything. “This isn't normal, is it?” She asked just for the sake of asking.

“No, it's just taking too long.” Mogi answered, still looking up at the ceiling. “And judging by the sound, that thing they use to capture ships is at maximum power.” She looked down at the seaweed haired creature, hesitated for a moment, and then moved closer to Bulma on the bench. “And you were right not to trust a Takarian, they're not... hmm, nice people.” She whispered hoping the other female was too distracted to hear her.

“Hey, I've heard that Kaenian. Do you also tell that to those charming Saiyan allies?” Meral asked sarcastically, not bothering to look down at the females across the room.

“Allieszz Saiyanzzz murdererzzz?” The ant-like creature hissed angrily staring at Meral on her left.

The Takarian took a deep breath realizing she'd just triggered that annoying bug again, but she'd been so quiet she'd just forgotten about her for the time being. “How can you be so dumb?” She asked as she glared back at her.

“Mezz zzsmarter than humanoidzzz.” The ant-like creature stood up ready to launch at the Takarian.

Meral snarled at the ant-like creature as she also stood up, and Bulma was shocked to see she had shark-like razor-sharp teeth. “Would you two just cut it out? The enemy is out there, outside this cage. Those slimy green things, remember?” She pointed out as she also jumped to her feet, but she staggered once she got to her feet, she had no idea she was so numb. “How long was I out?” She asked Mogi as she sat heavily on the bench, realizing she couldn't stand up for much longer.

“A while, it's hard to calculate the time around here.” Mogi answered, still staring at the other two females across the room.

The Takarian and the ant-like creature glared at each other for a while and decided to sit back on the bench across Bulma. Meral nodded in agreement, looking back at Bulma. “Good point. We're not each other's enemies at the moment, we just want to get out of this damn cage. And I think we all want those slimy little creatures dead first.”

“Yeszz, slimyzz little creatureszzz deadzz firstzz.” The ant-like creature agreed relaxing on the seat, before she whispered under her breath. “Than maybe humanoidzzz.”

Mogi suspiciously looked at the other two females across the room for a while but they'd seemed to have calmed down for now, so she sighed in relief before turning her attention back to Bulma. “Thanks, if those slimy creatures got in here again they'd just zap everyone that moved just like before.” She was slightly offended when the blue-haired woman ignored her completely, but realizing where Bulma was looking at, she couldn't help not to warn her. “Don't touch the door-bars, they're electrified, you know? One of us, captives, panicked and tried to run away and...” She made a disgusted face at that, that vision would haunt her forever.

_It's not like I can do anything without my tools anyway._ Bulma shrugged as she turned her attention away from the door. _My pockets are empty, I don't even have a little piece of wire, or a toothpick or whatever._ She added mentally before she realized she wouldn't be able to run even if the door was wide open. _I doubt I'll be able to stagger my way out of here, I need to be able to run._ “And what? ” She asked Mogi automatically to tell her she'd been listening, even though she hadn't been looking at her, while she focused on moving her numb legs.

“She gripped those bars and was instantly electrocuted and...” She looked uneasily at the bug-like creature across the room for a brief moment before she decided to elaborate. “She ate her.” She whispered to Bulma.

Bulma stopped moving her legs and stared at Mogi in shock. “Kami, don't they feed us around here?”

“I'm Mogi, not Kami.” The Kaenian introduced herself again, wondering if she should be offended that she had to repeat her name again or not, maybe the blue-haired female's memory she'd been talking to was just that bad.

“No, no, you got me wrong. Kami is a deity from where I come from, the guardian of my planet.” Bulma explained as she resumed moving her legs even more vigorously this time. _I'm a sitting duck around here, if that bug-like thing attacks me, what am I going to do if I can't even stand up for long?_ “Don't you have deities on your planet?”

“Oh.” Mogi exclaimed slightly embarrassed at her misstep staring at the blue-haired woman in amazement and wondering why she was moving so much on her seat. “Of course we do, I just didn't...” She interrupted herself and looked up at the ceiling of their cage when the strange noise that meant their captors were hunting for another ship abruptly stopped. “Whatever they were trying to get, it's over.”

“You mean, we'll have company soon, right?” Bulma asked without looking up, still focusing on getting rid of her numbness, her movements were helping and she was beginning to feel stronger.

“Not necessarily, they keep the males separated so I don't...” Mogi trailed off when there was a loud bang somewhere on the ship and everything shook for a moment.

Bulma looked up questioningly intending to ask what was going on, but she noticed the way all the females were sharing uneasy glances with each other and realized this wasn't the ordinary routine. “What are they doing?”

“They're trying to get us all killed, that's what they're doing.” Meral grumbled from the other side of the room, expecting another loud bang that would disintegrate the ship. “Whatever they're trying to get it's just too big for them.”

_Damn, I'm too young and too beautiful to die, I shouldn't have left my home planet._ Bulma thought to herself as she watched all the females cowering up in the corner of the cage starting to burst into tears. _Only because I was bored? Ha! I certainly got a lot of excitement! But why didn't I just take some very long vacations on a tropical island? I could be roasting in the sun instead of a dim cage just about to blow up._ She shook away her dark thoughts, coming back to her senses. “Hey, we're not dead yet! There's always hope!” She yelled trying to encourage all of them, but to her dismay, she noticed the way they were looking at her as if they had no idea she was talking about. “I mean, we don't give up until we're dead!”

Mogi had been trying to comfort her sobbing sister, who had thrown herself into her arms at the Takarian's words, but she turned her head to whisper to Bulma slightly intrigued at what she'd just said, she'd certainly heard that before. “Are you sure you're not a Saiyan?”

“Pretty sure.” Bulma whispered side-glancing at the ant-like creature, suspecting the word 'Saiyan' triggered her, but apparently she wasn't listening so she smiled at the confused Kaenian. “Why? Do they say something like what I've just said?”

Mogi nodded in agreement, as she explained. “Yes, I've heard something like that many times back at my home planet from...” She paused herself when she heard an angry roar down the corridor coming their way. She side-glanced at the cage door uneasily for a moment before she asked the Takarian across the room in disbelief. “They didn't, right?” Sumire only whimpered at her question and held her sister tighter.

“Didn't I just say those idiots were trying to get us all killed?” Meral grumbled, staring at the female across the room, trying not to panic. What if that strong warrior coming down the corridor decided to blast her at first sight? She might ignore the Kaenians, they were allies after all, but the Takarians were a whole different matter, and she knew was in no shape to defend herself against any of them.

Bulma frowned puzzled at what they're talking about, apparently that angry roar down the corridor was enough for them to figure out what was coming, but she had no idea what to expect. She could hear that whatever was moving their way was coming fast and she was beginning to understand the words. “I'm going to rip off your hearts out of your chests and shove it down your mouths while it's still beating.” She could hear a female's voice roar down the corridor, and Bulma made a face at her words, it sounded like that female really meant what she said. “Better yet, I'm going to rip off your arms and shove them up your asses while you're still holding that fucking tube, you filthy little scum.”

“Shut up, you Saiyan whore!” One of the frog-like creatures shouted as he pressed a code to open the cage door. “No one is going to buy you anyway, so we'll free you as soon as your king pays for your ransom.”

“ Saiyanzzz?” The ant-like creature hissed angrily glaring at the door, her pincer-like hands frantically opening and closing, as she prepared to attack the newcomer as soon as she could get to her.

Bulma gasped in surprise when she saw the strange ball of energy surrounding the woman as she came through the door, floating in the air. _So that's a Saiyan? And apparently they use the same principle to control us as they use to capture the ships._ She was amazed when she saw that it took two of the frog-like creatures to manage this female. _She must be really strong. Damn, I passed out the moment they shot that thing at me._ She slit her eyes to study the strange looking device, but as far as she could see was just a plain tube. _Maybe it has something to do with that bracelet around their wrists?_

“No, your payment will come from me, I'm an elite! You fucking worms dare to treat me like a slave?” The strong female growled as her captors entered the cage still holding her in place with that strange looking energy ball.

_Yes, it's the bracelet alright._ Bulma thought to herself watching their captors slowly backing off touching something on their bracelets, the ball of energy stayed on but there was just a thin stream of energy growing between them and the angry female as they reached the door. They turned it off as the cage door closed, and Bulma was expecting to see the strong female collapse on the floor, but she landed on her feet still glaring at her captors through the door.

“Saiyanzzz murdererzzz!” The ant-like creature launched at the Saiyan as soon as the energy ball was off, but the strong female effortlessly dodged the ant-like creature's attack and threw her at the electrified door. There was sudden flash and a high-pitched shriek coming from the door as the bug-like creature got electrocuted, a smell of burnt flesh filled the room, but the Saiyan female ignored it completely and turned her glare towards the other occupants of the room growling at them.

Their captors returned running to the cage door and turned off the current for a moment to let the ant-like creature off the door, she fell on the floor smoking and they turned on the current again. “This is going to cost your king! He'll pay extra for this!” One of the green frog-like creature's commented angrily as he moved down the corridor.

“Oh, we'll pay you for this alright!” The Saiyan female grumbled under her breath as she listened to the conversation down the corridor with her highlighted hearing. “Are you sure we should be doing this? Capturing the Saiyans, that is?” She heard a new voice, the slimy creature who had been quiet all the way down here as they carried her, it had always been the other one to do all the talking, then she heard his reply. “Just keep your mouth shut and do as you are told! If the captain says we capture the Saiyans, we capture the Saiyans!”

Bulma had frozen up in shock the moment that alien ant-like looking thing got electrocuted and all the events after that, but as she stared at the still smoking bug-like creature's dead body she managed to snap out of it, remembering there was a bigger threat inside their cage. She gasped in shock as she took her first real look at the woman growling in front of her, she had certainly noticed the Saiyan female had some strange white-glowing handcuffs around her wrists, but she'd been so busy studying their captor's weapons she wasn't focusing on anything else. A tall strong woman with dark unruly hair reaching her waist, and she was dressed in a black and brown armor looking thing, with a strange looking furry belt around her waist, and her boots and bracers followed the same pattern, but what was really impressive was her height and her muscled body. Bulma could see the bare muscles on her biceps and thighs tensing as she fought against her white-glowing handcuffs trying to free herself growling angrily. _This is no ordinary female, she's a warrior._ She thought to herself and was startled when she bumped against someone on her right and realized she'd been backing off on her bench until she was near Mogi. “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get this close.” Bulma whispered to Mogi without taking her eyes away from the menacing female.

“It's alright, a Saiyan has this effect on people.” Mogi whispered back before she almost snickered despite the situation they were in, she'd noticed the Takarian had backed off even faster than the blue-haired alien.

“So that's a Saiyan then?” Bulma asked, still whispering to Mogi, while she kept staring at the strong female near the door.

Mogi nodded in agreement, as she held her sister tighter, she wasn't so sure they'd survive this, allies or not. “Yes, that's a Saiyan, a very angry Saiyan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trust a Saiyan to make quite an entrance, our guys have never let us down away 😉 Her name is Lieutenant Nyon in case you want to know, and no, she's not going to attack Bulma or I'd wrap this up in 3 chapters 😄
> 
> Dragon Ball belongs to Mr. Akira Toriyama and/or Toei Animation, I'm just borrowing the characters for fun and I'll return them at the end of the story relatively unharmed.
> 
> I'm sorry I took so long to update this but this 'stay at home' thing is a mess, I need some peace and quiet to write 😕 Things are beginning to get to normal so I'll be working on the other story now, I'm not stuck anymore, that's why I began to write this story to begin with, it always helps to write something else 😉 I'll try to update the other one ASAP 😃


	3. The first low-class colonel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Bulma and the other females inside the cage stare at the angry Saiyan female trying to free herself, let's move to another part of the galaxy and take a look what's going on in there.

**Meanwhile on Vegetasei**

The two control center officers on duty stared in shock at the giant wall-monitor in front of them with a map that showed the closest part of the galaxy, as one small dot disappeared from the map and there was only another small dot that represented another ship left. Their mouths hanging open in surprise, speechless for now, as they watched the small dot that represented the unknown ship keep moving. The older one was the first one to recover. “I'm sure they captured our attack pod, get one of the generals in here, now!” He ordered his much younger spiky-haired colleague as he frantically typed on the keyboard in front of him trying to get a closeup view.

The younger control center officer managed to follow his orders, despite his shock, but was unable to contact any of the generals. They all had the same message showing up at their disconnected scouters, 'Royal council meeting, try again soon'. “I can't, Garrick, they're at the royal council. Their scouters are off. Are you sure this isn't a glitch?”

Garrick cursed under his breath, just what he needed on top of this. “Try again, Arty! I'm sure this isn't a glitch, one of our attack pods was captured.”

His colleague sighed and tried to contact one of the higher ranks again, but as he expected he came up with the same result. “Same thing. I've told you their scouters are off. They're at the royal council.” He told his bald colleague, before he asked skeptically. “Are you sure it's not a glitch? Nothing can capture an attack pod. Nothing.” _This guy is imagining things, maybe he's getting too old to do the job._ He thought to himself, as he turned his head to study the older man on his side, he looked really old to a youthful like him.

His bald colleague was about to answer him when there was a beep on his screen, a message coming in, and after he opened it, he stared at it in disbelief, his mouth hanging open. “Just who are these guys?” He managed to say, after he took a moment to compose himself. “Try again! This is an emergency!”

“But Garrick, I've told you... all the generals are at the royal council.” The spiky-haired control center officer told his bald colleague impatiently, he wasn't going to do the same thing over and over again.

“By all the underworld gods of Vegetasei! Try to call the colonels then, Arty! This is an emergency!” The bald control center officer told his colleague without taking his eyes off his screen. “If none of them answer, you'll have to go there to warn them!”

“Hey! I'm not doing that!” The spiky-haired control center officer complained indignantly, as he tried not to shudder with fear, just the thought of having the Legendary Super Saiyan's cold gaze fixed on him made his blood run cold. He knew all the colonels would also probably be at the royal council, as all the elites would be, but decided to give it a try anyway. _Maybe some of them were unlucky enough to forget to turn off their scouters, and I rather put them in trouble than me._ Besides he knew that when his colleague started cursing, and acting like this, something big was about to happen. He tried not to gasp in shock when someone answered him right away. “Yes, Colonel Bardock, this is the control center, there's an emergency going on and all the generals are at the royal council meeting.” He managed to explain despite his surprise, when he heard him say he'd be right there, he turned the communication off and turned to his colleague. “Colonel Bardock will be right here in a moment.” He frowned in confusion for a brief second, before he commented to his bald colleague. “I thought he was a major.”

“So he was promoted... again?” Garrick murmured under his breath, before he chuckled amused and finally looked away from his screen to look at his younger colleague. “You have no idea who'd just talked to, he's a legend on his own. I was on his team for a while, his second team, his first team all went down on planet Meat after that fucking lizard sent a team to kill them all. An ambush, you see?” He almost spat the words as he refused to even mention Freeza's name. “I was much older than him, but I was a mid-class warrior back then, so he picked me.” He hit his armored chest proudly for a moment, before he continued. “After prince Vegeta, now king, managed to kill that fucking lizard, we went after the rest of his army and one of those mercenaries of his managed to blow up my leg.” He hit his prosthetic leg for a moment resentfully. “So that's how I ended up in here, all I have to do now is sit on my butt and look at the screens, but I really miss being out on the field.”

“Like I don't know who Major... hmm Colonel Bardock is.” The spiky-haired control center officer rolled his eyes for a moment, before he looked down at his colleague's prosthetic leg, realizing he'd finally got the answer to the question he'd never dared to ask. “And back in the old days... I'm surprised he didn't leave you behind.”

Garrick smiled at his colleague's comment, keeping an eye on his screen. “Colonel Bardock never left anyone behind. He was a great team-leader, as he's been a great captain and major, now colonel, and he'll make it to general eventually. And I owe him one.”

The spiky-haired control center officer frowned in confusion for a while, before he replied. “But there aren't any born low-class generals, all of them are born elites.”

Garrick couldn't help not to laugh out loud at his foolish colleague's comment. “And just how many colonels did you manage to contact? Things are changing around here, laddy, based on merit.” He suspiciously side-glanced at his colleague for a second. before he returned his gaze to the screen in front of him. “You're not an elite, are you, Artitoke?” _There's no way he can be, if he ended up in here, but I better check it out anyway._

“Hmm, no, I'm not. My father is a mid-class warrior, and he was so disappointed when I came up to be only a low-class...” The spiky-haired control center officer interrupted himself, slightly embarrassed when he realized he was talking too much, he shrugged as he went on. “Well, I don't like fighting that much and being beaten up to a pulp has never my idea of fuuun...” He yelped in surprise, when someone practically materialized on his back, and he didn't even hear some footsteps behind him.

Bardock side-glanced at that sorry excuse of a Saiyan, who'd actually dared to say such an unimaginable thing out loud. _You'll never be anything but a low-class warrior, kid. That's how we get stronger, I know that and my king knows that, after he managed to defeat Freeza, but my lips are sealed, he ordered me not to share our secret._ So he pretended he didn't hear the younger officer's comment, and turned his attention to the older control center officer. “So what's the emergency?”

“Colonel Bardock!” Garrick looked over his shoulder and beamed at his superior officer. “I'm so glad you're here, sir.”

Bardock narrowed his eyes, studying the bald control center officer, he looked vaguely familiar. Then he noticed his prosthetic leg and gasped in surprise when he finally recognized him. “Garrick? Is that you?”

Garrick nodded, smiling at his superior officer, pleased he still remembered him. “Yes, sir, and I'll never forget the time you carried me to an attack pod and sent me home. It wasn't fair they reassigned me here, sir. I was more than fit for duty, prosthetic leg or not.” He almost hit his prosthetic leg resentfully again, but only glared at it, before he looked up to colonel Bardock.

_That's the spirit._ Bardock nodded in agreement, with a slight smile playing across his lips, he wasn't surprised at all, Garrick had always been a fearless warrior and he would have died on the battlefield if he had to. “I'm sure you were, Garrick. But I'm also sure you didn't call me here to talk about the old times. So what's the emergency?”

The bald control center officer sobered up, realizing that seeing his old team-leader had somehow distracted him from the emergency going on, he pointed at the big wall-monitor in front of them. “See that dot over there, sir? That's an unidentified ship apparently on route to Arcose, sir.”

Bardock stared at the moving dot for a couple of seconds before he asked. “I see it, what about it?”

Without further comment, Garrick typed on the keyboard in front of him for a moment to access the recordings before he transferred it to the wall-monitor. “This was what happened before we called you, sir.”

“Is that an attack pod?” Bardock gasped in surprise recognizing the familiar code that all the attack pods used when they were out in space. He saw Garrick only nod in silence, so he returned his attention back to the wall-monitor, squinting his eyes when the attack pod's code disappeared from screen and only the unidentified ship remained. “They captured an attack pod?” He asked Garrick with a confused frown, he'd never heard something like that had even happened before.

“Yes, sir. I suspected it the moment I saw it. Artitoke here thought it was a glitch.” Garrick resisted the temptation to side-glance at his younger colleague and give him an eye-roll. “My suspicions were confirmed when I got this message, and that was just before we called you, sir.” He looked down at his keyboard again, and typed a few commands to bring it to the wall-monitor.

Artitoke gasped in shock, his mouth hanging open in disbelief when the message appeared on screen.

  
  


WE'VE CAPTURED THE SAIYAN WHORE, WE'LL FREE HER AT THE ARCOSIAN SLAVE TRADE MARKET, AFTER YOU TRANSFERRED 125 000 CREDITS TO THIS ACCOUNT. SEND A SHIP FOR HER #TZXGHW91002587956135625

  
  


Bardock actually smiled skeptically reading the message, just who were these idiots? They really expected the Saiyans to pay for that? He shook his head, slightly puzzled at how they'd managed to capture an attack pod but maybe it had some kind of problem to begin with. He was a little sorry for the Saiyan female, but he knew low-class Saiyan's survival rate traveling alone wasn't that high, and she had to be really weak if those idiots managed to get her. “Fine, once the Royal council meeting is over I'll talk to General Nappa, and we'll figure something out, it's not like I'm going to interrupt them just because a really low-class Saiyan was captured.”

“She's not a really low-class Saiyan, sir. She's an elite.” Garrick sighed, still looking down at his keyboard, wondering why his superior officer thought he'd make such a fuss over a really low-class Saiyan. “It's Lieutenant Nyon, sir.”

Bardock froze, too surprised to react for a couple of seconds, then turned his attention away from the wall-monitor, and stared at the bald control center officer disbelievingly. “ Lieutenant Nyon? You mean General Ellery's daughter? 'That' Lieutenant Nyon?” He still couldn't believe what he'd just heard.

“Yes, sir.” Garrick nodded still looking down at his keyboard, he wasn't sure he wanted to face Colonel Bardock's cold gaze on him right now.

“So let me get this straight...” Bardock shook his head slowly to clear his thoughts, he still couldn't believe what he'd just heard. “Those idiots on that ship managed to capture an attack pod 'and' take Lieutenant Nyon as prisoner?”

Garrick nodded again, still avoiding to look up at Colonel Bardock, he knew just how imposing he could be when he was really angry. “Apparently, sir. That's why this is an emergency, sir.” He pointed out.

_Shit! This is great, just great! King Vegeta wanted me at that Royal council meeting, but I declined because I didn't want all the elites glaring at me like I didn't belong there, and now I have to interrupt them anyway?_ Bardock pinched the bridge of his nose, but he really didn't see how he could avoid it though. “Keep your eyes on that ship, while I go to talk to the General Nappa.” He ordered the bald control center officer as he rushed out the door.

“Yes, sir.” Garrick answered as he turned the wall-monitor back to the map that showed the closest part of the galaxy and looked up at it.

Bardock rushed down the corridor running as fast as he could, he knew the Royal council meeting was at the throne room. _If only I could get General Nappa's attention without turning everybody else's attention on me..._ He thought to himself as he kept running. _But how will I manage to do something like that?_ He assumed everybody would just look at the door once it opened to let him in, he was still pondering what to do when he suddenly wasn't running down the corridor anymore, but found himself underwater. _I can't believe this is happening again, that fucking Kanassan is playing tricks with my brain at a time like this... again._ That was his last conscious thought as the vision enraptured him.

Watching the direction his breathing bubbles took, he began to move his legs and swam to what he hoped was the surface and after a while he gulped for air as his head emerged out of the water. He frowned puzzled, staring at a strange looking blue sky, a yellow sun and some floating white clouds for a few moments, before he moved his head down to study the unfamiliar place, the blue sky and the blue water merged together on the horizon. _So much water on the surface? Where am I? What is this place?_ He assumed he was on another planet for some reason, but he had no idea how he'd gotten there. He tensed when he heard some laughing voices behind him, and swiftly turned only to find he was much closer to the shore than he'd anticipated. He gasped in shock when he recognized the kid standing next to a young blue-haired female through his likeness to him. _Kakarot?_ He tried to move closer to take a better look without giving himself away. _It must be Kakarot. I've seen him on those strange looking orange clothes before. And what's that on his hand, some strange looking orange orb?_ He narrowed his eyes as he looked at the orange orb, it had some markings on it? Suddenly the young blue-haired female yelled in panic, her blue eyes widening up in shock and Kakarot gritted his teeth angrily as he took a defensive posture. He thought for a second that they'd finally noticed him but soon realized they were looking past him, to something behind his back. _How come I didn't feel anything behind me?_ Just as he turned he wasn't at that place anymore, he was on his hands and knees and all he could feel was some sort of sand on his hands. Not that he could see anything, it was pitch-black and he couldn't even see his own hands, he remained still when he heard a movement in the dark, realizing he wasn't alone in there.

Suddenly the darkness lit up and there was some sort of light in the distance, and Bardock recognized it immediately, he'd seen it before after all, the light of the Legendary Super Saiyan. He stood up now that he could see, trying to find out what was lurking in the dark but whatever it was. it was fast retreating and he couldn't even take a glimpse of it. _The king! I must get to the king before he powers down and we're in the dark again._ He thought as he dared to take off and fly to him now that he could see his surroundings. As he approached he could see the familiar Royal armor with the red family crest on his left chest-plate along with the red cape waving behind him, but something was off... There was a barrier preventing him from going any further, then he jumped startled when he felt something shake him by the shoulders, he growled angrily preparing to fight his invisible foe.

“Bardock!” Gine yelled again as she grabbed him by his armor shoulder pads and shook him again, trying to get a reaction from her mate. She'd been really shocked when she'd found him in the middle of the corridor on the way to the throne room, on his knees, gripping his head with his hands. There was a low growl this time, so she shook him yet again. “Bardock!”

He didn't even need to open his eyes to know who was shaking him, feeling her concern and affection through their bond. “Gine. I'm alright.” He managed to say, still too confused but trying to get back to his senses. “It happened again, that's all.”

Gine sighed unhappily, as far as she knew he didn't have an attack like that for some time now, she really hoped it would never happen again. “It's that old Kanassan wound again, isn't it? You never fully healed ever since you've been injured on Kanassa.” She traced the scar on his left cheek lightly with the tip of her index finger before she asked. “What did you see this time?”

_Of course she had to ask that._ Bardock thought to himself as he finally opened up his eyes and saw her kneeling in front of him. He really hated lying to his soft and gentle mate, but he also knew how much it hurt her when he mentioned Kakarot's name. “Oh, it was just too confusing.” He tried to shrug it dismissively.

“You saw him again, didn't you?” She asked him suspiciously, she knew that when he gave her an evasive answer like that, he really didn't want her to find out what he'd seen. “He never returned home after all these years, he's dead.” Gine confessed in a whisper, she looked down at her hands on her lap then she looked down the corridor unable to meet her mate's eyes for now. “What you saw wasn't real.”

“Probably not, that wound was a curse not a gift.” Bardock nodded in agreement, taking one of her mate's hands from her lap and holding it softly. “I saw Freeza destroy Vegetasei yet we're still here, I saw Kakarot fighting Freeza but Prince Vegeta killed him. That Kanassan was just playing with me.” He quickly jumped to his feet at the mention of Prince Vegeta, remembering what he was going to do before that vision interrupted him, startling his mate. “Damn, I have to warn them! I have to talk to General Nappa!”

Gine gasped in surprise, as she also stood up and stared at his mate in shock. “Bardock, General Nappa is at the Royal council meeting. Are you going to storm in there because you had a vision?”

“No, this is real, I've been called to a control center emergency. An unknown ship managed to catch an attack pod and has captured Lieutenant Nyon.” Bardock explained, smiling when Gine's eyes widened in shock. “That's right, 'that' Lieutenant Nyon.”

“But... how...” Gine stammered, almost speechless at the news.

Bardock shrugged at that, it wasn't his job to figure it out, but his king's or one of the generals. “I don't know how they did it... yet, but I've got to warn them.” He looked around, there was no one in sight, so he bent over and kissed his mate lightly on the lips. “Trust me on this one, Gine.” He said as he started running down the corridor on his way to the throne room.

She nodded in agreement, still too shocked to object to that. _I sure hope you know what you're doing, Bardock._ Gine thought to herself watching him run down the corridor and disappear when he turned around the corner at the end of the corridor.

The captain of the Royal guard on duty raised his hand in halt as a running warrior rushed towards the throne room doors, and was shocked to see he was a colonel, Colonel Bardock as he recognized him. “Colonel Bardock, sir. The Royal council is in session, you cannot interrupt them.”

Bardock paused for a moment to catch his breath, it wouldn't do if when he crossed these doors he wouldn't be able to speak. “I know, but this is an emergency. I need to talk to General Nappa.”

The captain of the Royal guard shook his head apologetically. “I'm sorry, sir, but I've got orders...”

“And I'm telling you as your superior officer to open the damn door.” Bardock glared at the captain of the Royal guard still panting for breath. “I'll take full responsibility for it, now open the damn door! That's an order!” He said as he managed to compose himself while he was speaking.

“Yes, sir.” The captain of the guard brought his right fist up and across to pound the left side of his chest as he slightly bowed his head. _As you wish, sir. If you had any idea about the yelling that has been going on in there, you wouldn't want to enter the room. Damn, I wouldn't want to enter the room even if it was only to deliver a message._ The captain of the guard thought to himself as he gestured to the lower rank officers to open the door.

All of them jumped startled, including Bardock, when the door slowly opened and they heard their king's voice, sounding angrier than ever, yelling at some unfortunate elite warrior. “You want me to turn into a Freeza's copycat just because you can't get into that thick head of yours, our days purging planets are over?”

_Shit! I really caught him at a good time._ Bardock thought to himself as he took a deep breath, he'd noticed the room had gone suddenly quiet, but walked inside the room nonetheless, steeling himself for what was to come. _So much for not catching everyone's attention and getting in here unnoticed._ He gulped as he stopped just inside the door, and brought his right fist across his chest, taking a deep bow, when he saw King Vegeta IV glare angrily at him from the throne across the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dragon Ball belongs to Mr. Akira Toriyama and/or Toei Animation, I'm just borrowing the characters for fun and I'll return them at the end of the story relatively unharmed.
> 
> I can't believe I'm over 100 kudos already, you must really want to see Vegeta as king 😉😄 Thank you so much 🥰🥰🥰


End file.
